Birthday Promises
by AsherinaViolet
Summary: OneShot It's Raven's birthday and things don't go exactly according to plan for the team. Suck at summaries, as usual. rated for language


Birthday Promises

Okay! It's my birthday and I'm now fifteen. My two usual people aren't here today. Tori is in Florida and Kevin is pissed at me because I said some things to his new girlfriend and made her "cry". She was so faking it. I absolutely hate her! She thinks she is so awesome! And she thinks I like Kev so is trying to get me jealous. As if! Sorry, starting to ramble.

So, this came to me about two weeks ago before exams. I decided to post it today, on my birthday and I have to post it now because I'll be busy packing for New York (yes, I'm being forced to go to NY with my dad, his girlfriend and my brother, and some friends from my dad's girlfriend's work and their kids) so that I can get it out of the way. So far, my birthday has been sorta crappy.

I woke up, totally oblivious that today was my birthday, and fell out of bed and into a puddle of…something. Yesterday I went to Wonderland with my two other friends Alex and Kristen and I can't remember what we did there but I think I ate something gross and puked on my carpet.

So I change and go downstairs to find a banner that says "Happy Birthday" on it and don't know what it's for. At first I don't even see it. My brother sorta ignores me and keeps watching his crappy television. My dad was at work and the person who reminded me about my birthday was Kristen, when she called and yelled it happily into my ear. I think I'm deaf.

Then I went with Alex and Kristen to the movies to see "War of the Worlds" which just opened today. I didn't have to pay for my food because Kristen did for me, but when we went to pick seats I fell on some hot guy accidentally, and was so embarrassed. Thank God I'll never see him again.

Alex bought me the new My Chemical Romance CD and Kristen gave me $40. My other friend Justine is making me a Jack Skellington shirt.

I also spilt my root beer on my leg, so my new, awesome pants are ruined. The good thing was I was sorta depressed today so wore all black to match my mood and you couldn't see the stain. I'm sure it'll wash out.

So then I go home to an empty house and spend a couple hours alone on the compy talking to my friend Maggie.

Then my family finally comes home and sings to me and I get cake and I'll get presents when we go to New York. I get to pick anything as long as it isn't expensive.

My brother also cornered me and gave me birthday beats and I can't wait for his next birthday so I can give him eighteen. He also gave me a pet lizard. He wanted to get me a ferret but knew I couldn't be that responsible. So now I have a lizard though he's un-named. Give me some ideas, guys.

And that was my crappy birthday. I wish it went better. At least the movie was good. Well, disclaimer and you can get on with reading this thing. Unless I've bored you.

DISCLAIMER: Do you really think I own Teen Titans? What are you, stupid? Someone should buy them for me for my birthday.

* * *

The sun had finally rose above the window, the light streaming through to reveal green, and lots of it. A figure was under a thin, white sheet, and it rolled off the top bunk, falling to the floor.

"Ow," Beast Boy moaned and rubbed his eyes. He stood up, leaving the sheet on the floor, and dragged his feet along his clothing covered floor. He glanced at his clock. 7:37am.

When he reached the wall, he looked at his calendar. There was a big gold star on that date. "What's today?" His eyes dropped to the bottom of the calendar where he wrote what the stars meant.

"Blue, green, orange, there we are, gold." His eyes read it and he absorbed the information for a minute before his eyes grew wide. In big, gold letters, it said "RAVEN'S B-DAY. WAKE UP EARLY TO DECORATE WITH THE TEAM! DON' FUCKEN FORGET!" "Dude, it's Raven's birthday! Shit! I forgot!"

He grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans and a green t-shirt from his clean laundry hamper and quickly put them on. "The team'll kill me." He then grabbed one orange and one black sock. "No time to find the matching."

He ran down the hall, socks in hand, and attempted to put one on while walking when he reached the living room door.

He fell through the doorway to find Cyborg blowing up balloons, Stafire putting up streamers and Robin waiting for the cake to finish baking.

"And where have you been?" Robin asked, wearing a pink apron over his blue jeans and red t-shirt and orange slippers over his black socks. He looked strange wearing a pink apron and orange slippers. They didn't match at all.

"I was up late last night at that Green Day concert so I accidentally slept in," Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck.

"Gross! Green Day is nasty!" Cyborg stuck out his tongue. (A/n: This is just Cy's opinion. I think GD is alright. Not the best, but alright.)

"Well, what do you expect me to listen to? The Game?" Beast Boy asked, glaring at his friend.

"ANYTHING'S better than Green Day," Cyborg glared back.

"Green Day's better than The Game! They sound like a cat who's tail was stepped on!" (A/n: Again, not my opinion. I don't like The Game, but not my opinion. It's actually my friend's.)

"I like that new song, Incomplete," Starfire butt in. Everyone stared at her and she blushed. "I find it good."

"Starfire, the Backstreet Boys can't sing for a penny!" Beast Boy yelled. (A/n: I do think they suck, but I hope I offend no one.)

"Really, Star. Can't you like anyone better?" Cyborg asked. Starfire just went back to streamers.

"Guys, if your done, get to work decorating. You'll wake Raven if your any louder," Robin told them and they went their separate ways to decorate. Starfire flew over to Robin.

"Robin, I bought something for Raven that I fear she will not like," she said with a worried face. Robin smiled at her.

"I'm sure she'll like it very much," Robin assured her. "Raven is our friend and will like anything we get her." Starfire hugged him and went to leave him to the cake, but remembered something.

"Oh, Robin, do you like my new outfit?" She spun around so he could see. She wore light blue jeans and a light pink, no-sleeved top open in the back and tied, and pink ankle socks.

"I do," Robin said. She smiled. Cyborg smirked at them.

"Pst! Kiss her!" Cyborg whispered loud enough for both to here. Robin glared at him, but kissed her anyways. Cyborg smiled and went back to balloons. (A/n: They've kissed many times, don't worry.)

--------------

Raven heard yelling and rubbed her head. She opened her eyes to see a note attached to fishing wire hanging in her face. She grabbed it and read it. "RAVEN--DON'T COME DOWNSTAIRS UNTIL 8:30" she looked at her clock. 7:52am. She sighed and sat up.

She smiled when she found tea waiting for her on her bedside table. There was another note attached to it's handle. "THIS TEA IS FROM YOUR FRIEND, STARFIRE." There was also a picture of a happy Starfire on it.

She drank some of her tea and went to her bathroom to take a quick shower. "First morning of fifteen," she muttered in a happy tone. She was able to live another year. The prophesy had not been fulfilled the year before, thanks to her friends.

She exited the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She looked in the mirror. Her hair had grow out a bit, but she still kept it short. Maybe she'd leave it this time instead of cutting it right away.

She walked slowly into her room and opened her closet. Robin had decided that they would not wear uniforms anymore, but ordinary clothes, so that they wouldn't attract attention when out in public doing normal, teenage things. They already attracted enough attention.

She put on her black jeans and dark purple short sleeved shirt and a black net top over that. She slipped on some black and white striped ankle socks and looked back at her clock. 8:19am.

She sighed. Time sure goes slow on your birthday. She lay back on her bed and stared at her ceiling. She quickly shot up and looked at her clock again. 8:19am. Still hadn't changed. She glared at her clock. It slowly changed. 8:20am. This was bull.

"C'mon. I want to go see what's downstairs. Not that I don't know." She sighed and decided to meditate before being "surprised". She didn't have much need to do it anymore because she now had more control over her powers, but sometimes exploded something.

She chanted her words and entered her mind. The first thing she saw was green, lush grass and trees and a rainbow.

"Raven!" A pink version of her jumped up and hugged her.

"Hi Happy…" Raven pushed her off. "Why am I in your realm?"

"Because I am the emotion you are expressing the most right now. Your happy that it's your birthday and can't wait for presents!" Raven smiled as Happy spun around in circles.

"What are you doing here, Raven?" A yellow Raven asked.

"Knowledge, I just came to ask you guys to keep her," she pointed at Happy who was still spinning and a green Raven was staring at her weirdly, "from getting out of control and ruining the party."

"No prob, Rae. We'll keep her at bay," the green Raven saluted.

"Yes, Brave and I will stop her from doing anything. Is that all you needed?" Knowledge asked, pushing her glasses up her nose. (A/n: I hate when they fall down…)

"Yes, and I'm trying to kill time." Raven then transported herself back to the real world. She quickly got up and grabbed her clock. 8:31. She killed time, alright. 'I do take a while to get there mentally,' she told herself.

She slowly and quietly walked into the hall and to the main room's door. She pressed her ear against it. She could still hear her team.

"Damnit, Beast Boy! Don't touch that cake! I have it perfect and you'll ruin it!" Robin shouted.

"But dude! I want a slice now!" Beast Boy whined.

"Wait until Raven gets here! And if you ask her if you can have a piece before we're ready, I swear I'll…" Cyborg stopped when Starfire shushed him.

"Friends, please be quiet. Raven should be arriving now," after Stafire had spoken, the door burst open to reveal Raven. She was smiling. Before any of her team could even move, she flew in.

"Thanks guys," she said, in her monotone voice. Starfire ran up and hugged her.

"Friend Raven! Happy Earth birthday!" Raven hugged her back.

"Thanks Star."

"Raven, happy birthday," Robin smiled and held up the chocolate cake with the words "Have a nice one, Rae!" written on it.

Cyborg held up a present and smiled. "Happy day, Rae."

"Can I have a slice of cake now? Oh, and happy birthday." Beast Boy said. Cyborg hit him on the head. "Ow!"

"I told you not to ask until later!" Cyborg glared at him. Beast Boy crossed his arms and glared back.

"Well I'm hungry."

The team sat their table and Starfire pushed a present in front of Raven. It was wrapped in pink, sparkling paper with a white bow on the top. There was also a card. Raven read it out loud. "My friend Raven. Please enjoy the gift. I was unsure of what you would want from me. Please do not feel mad about it. Your friend, Starfire." Raven opened the box to see a black teddy bear. There was also some black eye liner, and nail polish. Raven smiled. "Thanks Starfire."

Cyborg gave her him present next. "Open mine now," he smiled. It was a blue bag with silver designs. She opened the card. "Yo Rae, enjoy your birthday and your gifts. Your bro, Cy." She opened the bag and took out a book of poems by Edgar Allen Poe (A/n: I'm trying to find this book) and a black t-shirt that said "Slipknot" on it. (A/n: Yay for Slipknot!)

"Thnak you Cyborg." She then picked up Robin's red and green bag.

"You'll love this, Raven," he smiled.

She read the card. "Raven, hope you like the present and have a great birthday. From, Robin." She opened it and was shocked to find a short, black skirt and a glow-stick necklace.

"Are you saying I should wear skirts and party more?" Raven asked, looking at him. He smiled.

"Yep."

"Mine now, man!" Beast Boy put it in front of her. It was a green box tied with a purple bow.

"You actually put effort into this, didn't you?" Raven asked him. He smiled and nodded. She read the card. "Rae, please enjoy the pres and your b-day. It only comes once a year, after all! Your best pal, BB." She carefully pulled off the ribbon and opened the box.

She found a small, black jewelry box that was outlined in silver and had a dark purple raven on the lid. Raven's name was written in silver over the bird. She opened it and it played music.  
"This is nice. Thanks." She smiled.

"NOW can we have cake?" Beast Boy asked. Cyborg looked like he'd strangle his friend when the alarm went off.

"No time, guys. Trouble." Robin went over to the computer. "The HIVE is robbing a bank. Titans, go!" Robin shouted and the team piled into the T-car.

---------------

The team arrived downtown to find Gizmo and Jinx with bags of money in their hands. They looked at the Titans and smiled.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the nosey little Titans." Jinx said. Gizmo spit onto the ground beside him.

"Get lost, losers. We're busy," he snorted.

"Haven't you learned your lesson yet?" Robin got into his fighting stance. "Looks like we'll have to re-teach you…two? Where's Mammoth?" Robin looked at them confused.

"He's…busy at this moment," Jinx stuttered.

"Probably still in jail, huh?" Cyborg smirked at her.

"Yeah, so? They're keeping a closer eye on him because he escapes too easily and always helps us. We got out without his help this time."

"Let's just hurry this up. I wanna get home and eat cake!" Beast Boy whined and transformed into a t-rex, catching everyone off guard and throwing Gizmo into a building.

"Finally," Raven's eyes went white and her hands glowed black. She used her powers to lift a car and threw it onto Jinx. Cyborg then went to help out Beast Boy by blasting Gizmo with his sonic cannon.

Jinx attempted to pull herself out from under the car. She had half of her body free when she saw Starfire flying above her, getting ready to shoot some starbolts. "Fuck!" Jinx shouted and threw the bag of money that she was currently holding at Starfire with full force.

It hit Starfire in the stomach and she fell to the ground. Robin helped her up and threw a freeze disk at Jinx. He smiled as she gasped before it hit her and was soon frozen solid.

"One down, one to go," he looked at Gizmo who was attempting to attack Cyborg, only he was being attacked by his sonic cannon and couldn't get close enough to him.

"Quit it, dumb ass!" Gizmo shouted, dodging another attack from the hybrid.

"Yeah right!" He shot again, missing Gizmo and Beast Boy turned into a goat and smashed Gizmo into the ground in front of Robin. Gizmo looked up at Robin, who was smiling.

"Say good night," he threw a freeze disk at Gizmo. "That was pretty easy, team."

"Maybe not as easy as we thought," Raven said as Mammoth jumped up in front of them.

"My pals are NOT going to jail again," he snarled.

"Dude, how'd you get out if they were watching you?" Beast Boy asked.

"I have my ways."

"Well, your going back to that same cell. Titans! GO!" Robin shouted.

Cyborg shot his cannon at Mammoth who just smiled as it hit him into a wall. He fell to the ground and got up again. Starfire flew up high into the air and tossed star bolts at him. Smoke formed as they hit him and when it cleared, he was still standing but clearly damaged.

"He does not fall," Starfire said in frustration. Robin ran past her throwing some exploding disks on him.

"Just keep trying," he said.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted as a bus was concealed in her black aura and lifted off the ground. She chucked it into Mammoth, again him landing into a brick wall.

However, this time he stayed on the ground. "Good job Raven," Robin held a disk between his fingers. "Now for him to be ice and we'll get them to jail."

He carelessly tossed it at Mammoth and pointed towards Beast Boy. "Grab Gizmo and put him in the T-car." He turned to Starfire. "You grab Jinx."

They all piled into the T-car with Cyborg driving, Robin and Starfire sharing the passenger's seat, the three frozen HIVE members in the back seat on the left side, and Raven and Beast Boy squished on the right.

"First we fight the HIVE and now I'm stuck back here with Beast Boy pressed against my back, pushing my into the car door. This is really how I wanted to spend my birthday," Raven said sarcastically.

"S-sorry Rae," Beast Boy said, trying to push Gizmo to make room. "When'll we be back?"

"A couple of minutes till we get to the jail, then some more back to the tower. Then, if Rae wants, we can finally have some cake," Cyborg sighed.

Beast Boy looked over his shoulder at Raven and Raven did the same to look at him. He gave her a pleading look and she sighed, pushing her back against his.

"Fine, we'll have cake when we get back." Beast Boy cheered.

---------------------

The Titans returned the HIVE members to jail and arrived back at the tower. Beast Boy ran in first, sitting at the table and waited for the team.

"C'mon guys! I want cake!" He shouted at them. Starfire flew in after him and sat down two chairs over from him.

"I would love some cake as well," she smiled and looked back at Cyborg and Robin, who were walking in slowly. "Why do you walk so slowly, friends?"

"Trying to get B mad," Cyborg answered. Beast Boy was getting impatient.

"I want that damn cake, and I'll have some whether you want some or not!" Beast Boy stood up and put the cake on the table with a knife in hand, preparing to cut a slice. The knife enclosed in a black aura and pulled from the changeling's hand.

"Cut my cake and your done for," she said monotone and sat between Beast Boy and Starfire. Robin and Cyborg sat at the other end of the table.

"Wait a minute, we're supposed to put candles and sing, guys," Cyborg stood up and grabbed some candles from the counter, putting fifteen onto the cake and one sparkler for good luck. He lit each one slowly.

The team then started singing as slow as they could to spite Beast Boy. He glared at the team. He really wanted a slice of cake.

The team had finally finished and Raven sliced the cake into even pieces, handing them out to the team. She made sure to go slow and give Beast Boy the very last piece.

When everyone except Beast Boy had a slice, she put a finger to her lips and knitted her eyebrows.

"Now, who am I forgetting?" Robin and Cyborg snickered and Starfire put some cake into her mouth and giggled. "I KNOW I'm missing SOMEONE." Beast Boy glared at her.

"ME! Your forgetting me!" Beast Boy shouted. Raven ignored him.

"Let's see…Robin has one, Cyborg has one, Starfire has one, I have one…Who could be missing a slice?"

Beast Boy was tired of this. He stood up and left the room.

"Raven made BB mad," Cyborg laughed. Raven frowned. She didn't really mean to make him mad, she was just having some birthday fun. She stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where're you going Raven?" Robin asked. Raven turned her head to look at him.

"Just to get Beast Boy back here and to tell him it was a joke," she answered. Cyborg laughed and she smiled as she turned back to the door.

-----------------------

Raven found Beast Boy sitting on the roof of the tower. He had his legs dangling over the side and was muttering something that she couldn't hear. She sat down next to him and he kept his eyes on a cloud that moved slowly with the wind.

"Beast Boy, listen. I'm sorry I made you mad. I didn't think you'd get pissed over a stupid piece of cake," she said, hugging her knees to her chest.

"It's okay. I guess. You were just having fun. And teasing me," he laughed lightly and she smiled, turning her attention to the setting sun.

Beast Boy leaned back on his hands. "Rae?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you promise me something?" She turned her attention to him at his words. He avoided her gaze.

"Um, sure. What is it?"

"Promise me…that we'll always get together on your birthday to celebrate no matter how old we get. If the team ever breaks up and we all go our separate ways, we'll always come back together on your birthday. Okay?" Raven smiled and nodded.

"Okay Beast Boy." Beast Boy held up his hand, his pink-finger out and looked at her.

"Pinky promise?" Raven locked her pink with his and the both put spit on their thumbs and put them together. (A/n: I know it sounds gross, but me and my friends do it all the time.)

"I promise."

* * *

And that's that. I think I'm gonna go sleep or keep talking on MSN or something. I'm bored. I hope you enjoyed it. I don't think it was too good.

Yes, Raven is somewhat OOCish because she's older now and can control her powers better, thanks to her friend and meditation. She is allowed to show some emotion, but not much.

Anyways, don't forget to review and shit. I need an aspirin.

PRESS THE FUCKEN REVIEW BUTTON

V


End file.
